Daydreaming
by RamenNootles
Summary: He's gonna daydream and she's gonna look at him. What will come of it? Includes Travis and Meryl.
Author's Notes

This is a short little one-shot that I was thinking about the other day. I hope you like it, and please review it! This does include characters from mother four, and a ship from the latter, so please don't hate on it if you don't want that! And yes, my other fanfiction will continue, but I wanted to do a little one-shot!

Dreaming

More than anything, Travis loved to daydream. This was a favorite hobby, along with playing baseball and talking with friends. Daydreaming was a way for him to think about what to do, what to say, and many other things. It gave Travis time to plan. As mischievous as he was, Travis always thought about what he was going to say and do before he did it.

After the joining of Floyd, Travis really didn't have time to do what he loved. Floyd didn't really care for his daydreaming, thinking it just wasted time. The only time he was able to just sit and do what he enjoyed was in the dead of night. He thought about many things during this time, even more than the usual amount. This schedule continued on, until a certain purple haired

psychic joined Travis and Floyd.

For some reason, Meryl didn't seem to mind the daydreaming, scolding Floyd for yelling at Travis for doing it. The group would stop at random moments, only for Travis to start spacing out and start daydreaming. Being able to do this made Travis really happy, which made Meryl happy. Floyd however, could really care less about all of these daydreaming shenanigans.

Nobody knew it, but Meryl would always take advantage of the time when Travis was daydreaming. She started with stealing the most hidden and short glances at Travis, these short glances gradually became longer ones, to a point in which Meryl was simply staring at him while he was doing what he loved.

There were a few various reasons for why she did do this. To put it simply, Meryl had what most would call a crush on him. Of course Travis, being the person he is, too oblivious to the extremely subtle hints and flirtation she passes his way. She notices the smallest things about him when he daydreams, like the fact that his amber eyes glaze over into darker brown ones. Wanted to know more about him, but of course everyone was a bit more focused on their large task, saving the world.

However, this task didn't stop the other members of the party from noticing this crush. Floyd enjoyed teasing Meryl about it, and Leo occasionally did himself. Even when she was teased right in front of him, Travis noticed nothing, which was extremely lucky for Meryl.

Floyd however, was never satisfied with just teasing, so he took it to a whole new level.

"Hey Travis!" said Floyd.

"Oh, uh, hey Floyd, did you need something..?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, you wanna play a funny prank on Meryl?" Floyd questioned.

Travis's mischievousness quickly took over, and he nodded his head, signaling he wanted to do the prank.

"Ok, next time you can daydream, act like you are daydreaming, but don't really go into that state where you are separated from the earth okay?" Floyd asked.

"Uh, yeah that's kinda weird but okay." Travis responded.

Thus, the next chance he had to daydream, Travis only pretended to, and he observed what was around him. The results were, well, far from what he had expected. As soon as he turned his head left, he saw Meryl intensely staring at him. When Meryl had saw that he wasn't daydreaming, she quickly became a blur of red and purple, and started to run off to a patch of trees nearby. Travis, didn't really know what to do, but she seemed flustered, so he started in the direction of the trees.

"Meryl! Uh, what's wrong? Did I say something mean or rude…? I'm really sorry!" Travis exclaimed.

"Travis." Meryl said.

Travis looked to the direction in which the voice came from, to find Meryl, still as red-faced as before.

"H-hey Meryl, did I upset you? I'm really, really, sorry if I did!" Travis once again exclaimed.

"Travis" Meryl sighed.

"W-what Meryl?" Travis questioned.

"Travis, I really like you, and I've kinda been staring at you while you daydream." Meryl stated.

Travis's whole face became almost as twice as red as Meryl's and he knew he too, would have to admit his feelings.

"U-uh I r-really like you t-too Meryl." Travis replied.

This time, it was Travis's turn to run off, but before he could make his flustered flee, Meryl caught him in a hug.

"I didn't know you returned my feelings, Travis, I was afraid if I told you I would scare you off." Meryl said in a hushed tone.

"I-I thought you had someone you already liked." Travis replied.

They continued to sit in a stiff hugging position until Travis relaxed his arms and broke the slightly awkward hug.

"U-uh so does this make us, in a relationship?" Travis asked quietly.

"I guess it does Travis." Meryl replied.

Both Travis and Meryl wrapped their arms around each other in another hug, but this one was much more relaxed. Travis once again broke the hug and quickly walked of to the rest of the group, both seeing how flustered he was but not asking about it.

Well, at least I can stare at him without being judged. Meryl thought to herself.

I definitely can.

Author's Notes

I really hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading! Sorry if I got the colors of anyone's eyes wrong, in not the best with colors and the sprites weren't to detailed in the eye department. Once again, I hoped you liked it, and I'll see you in a different story!

-RamenNootles


End file.
